epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/Coding Literal Reviews 7 ~ Wachowman's Steeler VS Scraw Trilogy
Finally doing another user made battle. This one took a long time to do and even worse that 2 TIMES my internet has derped and made me do this over again, so I hope some people actually read this one. Enjoy. The Review 'Scraw VS Steeler 1:' 'Steeler:' "I am Steelernation! father of the wiki." ' No you're not, PhineasFlynn is '"Little known fact, my rhymes are sickly!" ' That could be taken both ways. You don't really do User Battles, so I guess it is little known. "You are Scrawland, with your little red and black flag" * Advertisment for AC4: Black Flag *Ahem* sorry. Anyway good observation skills. What now? '"And a bunch of followers to hide that fact that you're a fag!" I don't follow that Scraw having a lot of followers would hide if he was gay or not "All you can do is kick users, I have the power for your demotion!" ' Then why havn't you done it yet? '"Even looked back into history and laughed at your promotion!" ' Okay then. So Steeler has a time machine that he soley wasted on looking back at some guy's old promotion. '"Cause now look at you, your not even a liked user," But what about his followers that hide if he's gay? "I prefer you in 2012, when you were not a loser!" ' Scrawland was in that 2012 movie? What, was he the Russian? 'Scraw: "You can't face against the bright side of the wiki, why even bother?" Eh, Scraw, you don't exactly follow the bright side. And that's not even the correct wording as "You can't face _against_" something. "So many people want you demoted, who even cares that you're the wiki's father?" Guys, * Maury comes in * Steeler is NOT the father! "You're a pissed off little prick, with a little Stolen dick" How the hell did Steeler take someone's dick to use for himself? That's interesting. "You call yourself a Crat? I call you Devil as Admin!" ' Just because he's "evil" wouldn't mean he's a step down the power ladder, he'd still be Devil as Crat. Dick and Admin don't even rhyme. '"You bitch when you first edited this wiki, everything that you did," ' Yes? '"We got off our asses and fixed it" Come on, not EVERYTHING he did had to be bad enough to reverse it. Besides, what's the purpose of standing up in your chair to fix something online? "I'm an original user here, while you're just a misfit." ' Wait, you can't be original, Scraw. After all, you didn't go first. '"My followers will make you hope you'll never end your retirement." Wait, why would Steeler need to hope that Steeler wouldn't end his retirement? He is in control of his own absense, so there would be nothing to fear from the Scraw Army. 'Steeler:' "You suck, Scrawland, your powers render up useless!" ' They clearly arn't useless, considering the good (and bad) reactions he gets from them. '"You need to clean up, Dawg, here join me and Retirement" ' Join you and Retirement? Are you in retirement with a user named Retirement? '"I'll get Wachow and Meat against you, just my presense strikes up fear," Eh, I don't think people really FEAR Steeler so much as don't really want to bother. "What's your kicking gunna do against a guy who made here?" ' A guy who made here. That was SO oddly worded. 'Scraw: "Fuck, you, suck my Banhammers nuts" ' Your banhammer has nuts of it's own? That's... disturbing. '"Some people hate me here, but no one has your trust." ' How is some people hating Scraw related to Steeler not trusting anyone? '"A little retirement gift, for your Bureaucrat dick," ' You're giving gifts to Steeler's dick? This battle's getting weird. '"I'll call my homeboy J1Coupe, see who gave the last shit" I'm sure he keeps records of how many shits are given daily on the wiki. 'Steeler VS Scraw 2:' 'Scraw:' "Someone who likes winning, bitch, so don't waste my time" ' Charlie Sheen? '"I only came here so I can Steel this raps with all my rhymes!" ' Scraw, you word things so weirdly."this raps" isn't even correct. '"Rape you like Meatholl, just do that cause Yolo" The Scraw I know would NEVER say yolo. I call an imposter. "I'm on the leader of this wiki and I know I can ban yo" ' Please, to God, Scraw. Don't ban Yo. He's the most influential user here. '"I strike back hard against a Bureaucrat" ' Good luck. '"Make a blog for you demotion since you not active" ' Did Scraw turn into an Asian halfway thorugh this battle? '"Ask Parothese who the fuck I am" It'd be a bit difficult getting his attention just to ask who you are. "I could give lessa shit that you don't feel as important" That didn't rhyme..... "I will go back to admin you runt," ' He never said you couldn't '"Now suck on deez" ' Don't..... 'FlareBlitz47: "Umm deez what, sir?" ' Don't say it....... Scraw: '"Deez Banhammer nuts!" ' For fucks sake, QUIT FLASHING YOUR METAPHORIC WAY OF EXPLAINING BANNING'S TESTICLES! '"I'm gunna enjoy teaching you manners" ' I'm sure Steeler will just be estatic about attending those classes. '"so why don't I actually do it with my BanHammer." I don't know, because that wouldn't really do anything? 'Steeler:' "You look mad Scrawy, you appear to be in pain," ' If you can see Scraw, I am going to assume this is in a Skype call? '"Is it because you're a rebel or the fact that you're gay." ' So first you call the people against Scraw the rebels, and now Scraw is the rebel? And if Scraw was gay, it wouldn't cause him physical pain. '"You, leading a wiki like this!? Disgraceful!" Maybe. "Even your coding skills aren't fully operational." ' Oh no, they're fully operational. They might not be as good as other codes, but they're about as operational as he allows them to be. '"You stopped wiki war 1 but still got crap," ' A little. '"Now you got rebelled against and got turned into a Rollback." ' So, I'm confused, who's the rebel in this Wiki? '"BanHammer? You need a Unbanhammer," ' An Unbanhammer...... unbanhammer..... Wachow... come on, you could have done better woth what you had. "Cause that's how you'll end up if you continue on with these Manners." *Sigh Nice job using Hammer to Manner again. Also, it's not how he'll end up, he's already a rollback. '"You think your powerful? With People taking your shit?" ' Well, that's kinda the point. If people have no choice but to take your abuse all the time, then you must hold some form of power. '"Any mod that helps you will end up getting demoted!" Not really, Wachow and Meat still hold positions of power. "Everything you do is just an epic fail!" ' And? '"If you led This wiki, it would be into hell!" Scraw would lead us into Hell. That's kinda extreme for some teenagers on some website. "What's wrong Scrawland? You tired of this? Not surprising Coming from Coupes Bitch." Wachow, what is with these random capitolizations? Seriously, they drive me (banhammer)nuts. 'Scraw VS Steeler 3:' 'Steeler:' "Scraw you, you Red And Black Cunt!" ' How does one "Scraw" something? '"NegativeFour will replace you! That's how this war will be done!" ' Just because Scraw would get demoted/banned doesn't mean NF would immediently take his place. '"You think you are the right side? I don't see that in my sight!" I don't say that with my mouth either. We can infer that you're not seeing something with your SIGHT, that's what it's for. "I put your Scratch, into ScribbleScratch, Im a DJ alright!" ' DJ Khaled > DJ Alright ' ' "I beat you twice you failure, now you bow down to Four and MrA," As the polls above indicate, no you did not. '"You call yourself a leader? You even lost respect by J1Coupe." Lost respect FROM Coupe? "Your just a sad ass, pathetic User here, who needs some lovin'," I guess you could say Scraw is A Giant Sad Ass. "But I got you something, here, It's your new Rollback Demotion." ' But he's already a rollback. How would a Rollback Demotion differ from a normal one? 'Scraw: "Lemme type a few words down man," ' Very feeeeEEEEeeww *knocks head* eh, god. '"A blog about the first ever Crat to be banned." Steeler was never banned before, so who are you talking about? You can't ban a bureaucrat. "You were once known for showing Devil was Evil," I wouldn't call him evil, he's just some guy on the internet that fought with everyone. "Now you're just that inactive bureaucrat to people." It's true. "You found Devils AWC, made it leave the wiki," Too our knowledge "Found other SPs, made it leave the Wiki," ' "It leave the wiki" would imply you were talking about one person, but you said SPs. I take it you mean he found the long lost user "Other SPs" and made him leave the ERB Wiki. '"And when other people started leaving the wiki, You thought of an excuse and left the wiki." He didn't have to think of an excuse, people leaving the wiki WAS the excuse. "You Dumb Fucking Nigga! Didn't J1Coupe let you know?" Dat's waisist. "Ever since he became Bureau, people lost their respect for yo." ' Man, Yo already got banned, let's not put him deeper into a hole. '"I'll be here saying who gets demotions." ' That's out of no where, when did Scraw ever try to get people demoted? '"While you're off the wiki, with Real Life problems," ' Hey, that's not so bad. '"I got people here who follow me," ' That's been brought up many times, yes. "Yo Nigga, finish these rhymes for me." Slavery isn't funny, man. 'Wachowman: "They call me Wachowman, you wanna mess with me?" ' I just call you Wach, and yes, I do wanna mess with you. '"Ill get you banned like CE, give You WachWeek Disease." Let's hope that WachWeek isn't a sexually transmited disease. "I'm MachoMan, yo, y'know, I elbow drop your Nation," No you're not. "Behalf of the entire wiki wresting feder- (Gets kicked by Steeler)" ' There's a Wiki Wrestling Federation? Since when? 'Steeler: "Oh you Crai Now!" ' Not really. '"You're not gunna beat me Mr.Hated By All users here," If that's a name, it should be all capitals. So Scraw is Mr. Hated By All. "Ill take you, and your new boyfriend Tbone, and all your Followers struck with fear." Tbone is actually a rather older user, Wiki-wise. "And throw them into A hole filled with banned users." ' Is that really where all the banned users go? I don't remember that during my... break. '"I AM STEELER (Sees Scraw get banned by Coupe and is about to get banned) NATION" I take it this is happening in chat. So why would Steeler only say half his name in one part but the other half in another? Also, I don't think Steeler can be banned by Coupe. Outro: Phew. Glad to be done with this finally, it's been in the works for awhile. Anyways, hope you liked this review, and we're coming up on the Series Finale. Other than the actual Finale, I have no more planned, so I need suggestions from you. Whether it be a bad battle or a good one, Wiki or YouTube, anything goes. Although, do try and avoid STOC suggestions, as I did a crapton already, and I'll give him a break (for now). Category:Blog posts